Challenges
by Vanessa Tolins
Summary: These are the results of the challenges I've accepted. Not rated M for all chapters/fics. I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE OR THE CHARACTERS!
1. This Isn't What It Looks Like!

WHOAH third person? Huh? Yeah, instead of making like...a lot of short fics with their individual stories, I'm putting al lthe challenges I've accepted into here. If this isn't working out, then I'll change it later.

artemisgirl posted this challenge  
I know...this is pretty short but...I was on a time restraint

* * *

Light Yagami sat at his desk, pen held over a blank page of a notebook as his screen listed criminals that had yet to be punished or had been punished improperly. The minutes ticked by and he wrote fervidly, knowing he didn't have much time with the book before he had to leave for Headquarters. His name had only been cleared recently due to the fake rules he'd had added to the Death Note by Ryuk, and he didn't want to waste time seeing as these criminals needed punishing in more creative ways than Misa could think of.

He heard the door of their apartment open, his fingers gripping the pen more tightly as the annoying woman returned home early from her modeling shoot. He resumed writing, not looking to watch her come in. He was beginning to lose his patience with her and had been looking forward to not seeing her until well after midnight, but no luck. But the voice he heard definitely didn't belong to Misa and he froze. "What are you doing, Light-kun?"

He turned slowly and saw a stoic detective with wild hair and bags under his eyes instead of the woman he was living with. "I swear...this isn't what it looks like."

"Light-kun...I never thought it would be this easy. Or should I say...Kira?" Light's eyes widened and he hastily put the notebook and pen into the top drawer of his desk, standing cautiously. The lanky detective took a few steps closer to the killer until they were only inches from each other and said, "Now...I think I can be willing to not have you executed on one condition..."

Light swallowed visibly, pulling back as much as possible so he wasn't as close to L but it didn't work as the other man just pressed even closer as a result of Light's obvious wish to be away from him. "And what would that be?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Instead of answering, L inched even closer, closing the distance completely as their lips met and his tongue forced entry into Light's mouth. After the bruising kiss he pulled away, both boys gasping for breath and, finally, the detective said, "I think I can make use of you in the fields of public...and private service."


	2. L Falls Ill

Challenge posted by: tnightwanderr

Alright here's the next fic. I _might_ eventually make the last chapter into a longer fic if I ever get bored enough. Won't be for a while, though.

* * *

"Achoo!" Light looked over to his left where the older man sat, hunched over his keyboard, lying in bed as he had been for the past seven hours or so since Light had woken up to see the puffy-eyed detective. He watched as the black-haired man grabbed yet another tissue, the discard pile threatening to overflow the small trashcan and he sighed, standing up and calling Watari to bring in both a new trashcan and a new box of tissues.

"You really need to be sleeping," the brunette said in a low voice. Black eyes just glared at him before turning back to the computer monitor and the door opened, Watari coming in with the tissues and trashcan, taking the currently filled can with him as he left. "This is ridiculous!" he said, grabbing those too-thin shoulders and forcing Ryuzaki to look at him. "You need rest and to eat real food like soup or something! You should be drinking tea but without all the sugar you always put in it."

"I wasn't aware Kira cared so much," he said in response, eyes wider than usual. Ryuzaki turned away, pushing Light's hands away and continued speaking before Light could say anything in his defense about not being Kira. "If Light-kun knows so much about this, then only he can take care of me while I am," his face contorted to one of displeasure and confusion, as if he weren't used to saying the word, "sick."

"If you hadn't insisted we stay out in the rain yesterday, this wouldn't have happened." They had been on the roof, a place the two went at least once a day because Ryuzaki found it a good place to think, and it had started pouring. Light had suggested going back inside, but Ryuzaki demanded they stay put; and what Ryuzaki wanted, Ryuzaki got. In this case, however, he'd gotten something he hadn't wanted.

"Yes, well, it's happened and I need to get better, but that doesn't mean I can be derelict in my duties." The younger boy gave up, yet again, on making Ryuzaki see reason and put his hands in the air. Light headed back to his side of the bed and then got up again, turning back to Ryuzaki.

"Fine, if I'm taking care of you, you'll do as I say." A small smile tugged at the corners of Ryuzaki's lips, but he said nothing. "Come on...get up, a walk will do you some good. We're going to the kitchen and getting out of this stuffy room and getting you some soup." Light nodded as if confirming to himself it were a good plan and his hair shifted with the motion. Ryuzaki watched, entranced by the fluid, almost water-like movement of those perfectly kept strands. He wanted to reach out and touch them, mess them up if he could. He could have, but he didn't as that would have alerted the younger boy to just how deep Ryuzaki's feelings ran for him. No, that was a can of worms better left unopened. "If you take off the handcuff you don't have to come with me."

As tempting as that sounded, Ryuzaki knew he couldn't actually remove the handcuff. He stood slowly, shakily, and leaned against the bed when the room spun slightly. He felt a strong hand grab his arm and looked up, meeting Light's gaze briefly before accepting the help and together they made their way towards the kitchen. "Light-kun," he said softly, but it was enough to make the boy pause. A few drops of sweat fell to the floor, dripping from the end of those unkempt black locks, and his grip tightened on Light's arm. "I don't...don't..." and then he fainted.

Catching him was easy, considering Light had already been supporting at least half of the older man's weight, and he fell to his knees as he cradled Ryuzaki's head in his lap. He brought his hand to Ryuzaki's forehead, cursing under his breath, then stroked his cheek gently. "Oy, Ryuzaki..." he said, wondering if Watari was coming or not. Conflicted was definitely the word as he was finally able to touch Ryuzaki like this, but he knew it could never turn into anything. For one thing, Light's father would probably kill him if he found out his son had ever thought about another male in this way. For another reason, even Light had been having doubts about his own innocence, not that he would ever admit this to Ryuzaki. He remembered hating Ryuzaki when they'd first met, but Light had no idea why. If he hadn't been Kira then there would have been no reason to dislike Ryuzaki as much as he had.

Black eyes fluttered open and Light felt a hand over his own as Ryuzaki seemed surprised to find Light's hand on his cheek. Light, too, was surprised he'd kept it there so long. "Ryuzaki," he said in a deliberately slow voice. "You need to go to the hospital, I think you're worse off than either of us thought."

Hair flew everywhere, it seemed, as Ryuzaki shook his head wildly, his grip on Light's hand intolerably tight. "J-just Light..." he managed to say, his free hand coming up so his fingertips brushed Light's cheek. The younger boy stiffened, the lack of the honorific making him slightly uncomfortable, but his neck moved his face as if on its own. He nuzzled into Ryuzaki's hand, wanting more contact but then he pulled away quickly, noting the disappointed look in Ryuzaki's eyes as the hand lowered back to his side.

The two of them stood clumsily, Ryuzaki leaning heavily on Light for support and other reasons, and they heard footsteps coming down the hallway at a fast pace. Watari, of course, and Ryuzaki clung to Light. The old man was holding a thermometer and Ryuzaki shook his head, and Light took the equipment so that he could do it. "Ryuzaki," he said, "If you want me to take care of you then open your mouth…" He glanced up before shaking his head again, pulling away. "Open your mouth or I'll stick it somewhere else…"

Once again, Ryuzaki glared at Light as he briefly debated how to get Light inside of him instead of the thermometer. He could be more childish about it, force Light to insert something in his ass, and he decided it could be fun. Besides, Ryuzaki was nothing if not difficult, and he absolutely hated anything to do with being sick.

Finally, Ryuzaki turned baggy eyes to the mustached man and said, "Please excuse us, Watari…Light-kun shall be taking care of me from now on. You will be at his command while I am out of commission." And then he headed back to the bedroom, dragging light behind him via handcuff.

"I mean it, Ryuzaki, I've got to take your temperature." The impertinent man in question just glanced sullenly back at the captive who was suddenly more like a warden with the small, yellow thermometer in hand.

"No thank you, Light-kun, although I do thank you for your concern." But Light had had enough, he'd decided, as he grabbed Ryuzaki by the arms and pinned him to the bed. He put the tip of the thermometer to Ryuzaki's lips and the latter just shook his head, refusing to open his mouth.

"Come on, Ryuzaki," Light said, pleading now. When the older man wouldn't budge, though, he added, "Fine…" And then Ryuzaki felt something he hadn't actually thought the brunette would do as the button and zipper to his pants were undone. They slid to his ankles and Light forced him onto the bed and he began to struggle violently. Light gained the upper hand, pinning Ryuzaki's legs in place with his own and managed to get both thin wrists in one of his own hands, the other still holding the thermometer; and Ryuzaki's pants had been lost in the transition, lying discarded on the floor.

"Please…don't…" Ryuzaki said, looking anywhere but at Light. It made the boy pause for a moment, but then he shook his head, looking apologetic. The biggest problem Ryuzaki now had was that he did like Light, and there was a possibility Light was about to find out. He cast his mind on random things to distract himself, but then he felt his legs spread wider as Light forced them away from each other and slid his hand up the back of Ryuzaki's boxers.

Then he felt the room-temperature piece of metal slide into him, the bottom of Light's wrist slid against his sac and he stifled a moan. "Oh, right…now you open your mouth," the boy complained, checking his watch. Ryuzaki hoped that, maybe, if he was absolutely still nothing would happen. But no, Light shifted, losing his balance, and the thermometer shifted but didn't fall out and Ryuzaki felt warmth in his abdomen that he knew would lead to no good place.

Light's face hovered inches above Ryuzaki's crotch and his eyes widened as it moved slightly, a bulge growing as he realized his hand was practically groping Ryuzaki's balls. "I…sorry," he blushed, realizing belatedly that the other man hadn't resisted or said a word. He figured Ryuzaki was too embarrassed, Light was certainly embarrassed enough for the both of them and he moved his hand, pulling the thermometer out at the same time and checking the reading. He cleared his throat before looking at Ryuzaki again and froze, noticing how strangely the fevered man was gazing at him. "Y-you're temperature…is one-hundred and three…y-y-you need to g-go to a h-hospital…" He backed up as Ryuzaki inched towards him then stopped when he noticed he was at the edge of the bed, and he looked down, wishing he hadn't.

There was no longer a small bulge as Ryuzaki's shaft was raised to full attention much like a flagpole, and it put a visible tent in the boxers, stretching the hole so Light had a perfect view inside. And it was big.

"Ryuzaki, w-what are you doing?" But the older man was beyond speech feeling crazed and hormonal and he pulled Light back onto the bed, making him lie down. He crawled on top of the boy so he was straddling him and bent down, licking his neck. He tasted…so…good Ryuzaki decided, wanting more. "Please…don't…" he said, but Ryuzaki ignored him much like Light had ignored the same plea from earlier.

Instead of stopping, Ryuzaki undid the buttons of Light's shirt hastily, losing patience with each failed attempt. Within minutes, though, the shirt hung on the chain and Ryuzaki's joined it, and then he began on Light's pants. When those were off (and what a struggle it had been) he looked at the boxers as his last obstacle, grabbing two things from the drawer of the night table; a pair of scissors and some lubricant. The first he kept just in case, the latter he'd kept out of a thin strain of hope for this moment.

That moment, it appeared, had come. He'd have preferred Light be more willing, but he would make the younger boy see things his way. He honestly didn't care how it happened as long as it did happen, and he frowned, trying to figure out the best course of action where Light wouldn't be able to get away.

Light, on the other hand, was trembling and extremely confused as the part of him that liked Ryuzaki was over-ruled by warring feelings of disgust, distrust and wariness. And then Ryuzaki cut off both their boxers so he wouldn't have to get up and give Light the chance to escape his precarious predicament. He lifted enough to get the boxers off the bed and cut their shirts off of the chain before he put the scissors back in the drawer, opening the lube and feeling slightly disappointed at Light's obviously un-aroused state. That, in Ryuzaki's opinion, was going to change.

When his hand felt slick he lowered it, grasping Light tentatively at first. When the boy gasped, hips bucking upwards as if automatically, Ryuzaki smirked, hand grasping the quickly growing organ more firmly as he began to stroke it. Light gasped, cursing again and said, "Ryu-zaki….please…s-s-stop!"

Stop. Ryuzaki knew he should listen to that word, but he wasn't thinking so clearly as his hand began to move faster and he leaned forward, lips crashing against Light's in a desperate attempt to make him want it. Light bit Ryuzaki's lower lip, hard enough to draw blood, and the older man sat back up and narrowed his eyes. Adding more lubricant to first his hand and then Light's dick he sat up a bit more, pinning Light in place as best he could, and then positioned himself on top of Light.

He lowered himself slowly, letting them both adjust to the feeling and it was difficult getting the large rod into him considering he was extremely tight and no prep work had been done, so they went very slowly. Well, Ryuzaki went slowly, Light didn't have much choice in the matter. Meeting those chocolate colored eyes Ryuzaki knew what he was doing was wrong, but part of him didn't care. What Ryuzaki wanted…Ryuzaki got. And Ryuzaki wanted Light, had wanted Light for a very long time. Light's hips thrusted up once more and Ryuzaki gasped in pain, his nails digging into Light's hips at the same time. Bodily, Light was enjoying every moment, and he was definitely enjoying how it felt to be inside Ryuzaki. He flipped the man over, taking control, and pushed himself in the rest of the way as he gave in to the side of him that was primal and needy; lusting after Ryuzaki was something Light had denied in himself for long enough. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked, pulling out slowly before ramming back in. Gasping, Ryuzaki shook his head 'no,' tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

He wasn't sure why, but he stopped moving and assessed how badly Ryuzaki was hurt. He didn't pull out, he didn't have enough willpower for that, and besides…it wasn't like Ryuzaki had cared when Light had said stop. He looked at where they were joined and pulled out a little, adjusting the angle before going back in slowly. This time when Ryuzaki gasped, it wasn't entirely due to pain. Ryuzaki had started them on a roller coaster and if Light were enjoying it, even if he didn't completely want to, then Ryuzaki should, too.

He pulled out to the point where he couldn't anymore before pushing in just as slowly. Slow, careful movements, all the while watching Ryuzaki's face. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of slowness to the point where Light wasn't sure he could keep that pace up any longer, two words were whispered into the room as they escaped sugared lips. "Want…more." And Light complied, pouring his frustration with the older man into each thrust, pumping furiously as if he meant to come out the other side.

Head reeling and feeling like he'd reached heaven early, Ryuzaki began to rise to meet Light's thrusts, letting out a throaty moan which merely caused Light to go faster and let out a moan of his own. "L-Light…" he panted, and charcoal met cinnamon momentarily before both pairs of eyes slid down to the older man's leaking, throbbing erection still between them and Light grasped it and began pumping the shaft to match his thrusts. 'Oh…my…God…it's...so much…better…than I…imagined," he panted, feeling heat beginning to engulf him from the inside, sweeping outwards.

Light was feeling something similar, but he'd felt it so before so he knew it was the beginning to an orgasm. Admittedly, it had been quite some time since he'd taken care of himself having gone from one prison to the next, although he had to admit being inside Ryuzaki was far superior to having had to take care of it himself. He couldn't remember ever having seen Ryuzaki have any problems, but then again…Ryuzaki hardly ever slept and Light had been just fine with viewing him as a non-sexual being. This, though, would change things between them in too many ways to count, which was another reason it was a bad idea.

He could feel Ryuzaki's cock spasm as it pumped out cum and a moment later it was all over his hand and he pushed in a few more times before staying put, buried as deeply in the other man as he could get, before his own seed went to seek their own demise in an environment in which they wouldn't survive. Light collapsed atop Ryuzaki, slipping out slowly as he shook visibly and with a jolt he noticed that the usually stoic detective was shaking just as badly. They came down slowly from their shared high but neither experiencing quite what the other had and, eventually, they slept.

The next morning dawned too brightly as Ryuzaki woke with a jolt, naked and attached to Light via some sticky substance on his stomach that had dried overnight. He knew what it was and couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his lips. Light stirred then woke, slowly opening his eyes and detaching himself from Ryuzaki with a wince. The older man's hand rested gently on Light's cheek as he realized that they had another excuse for a day off before Light turned away quickly, "Achoo!"


End file.
